Hotfix 04/01/17
The Anti-Monitor Anniversary Event DC Universe Online's 6th anniversary is January 11, 2017! To celebrate, new content is now available for all players. Face the Anti-Monitor and find a way to save the world. New Open World Missions: Metropolis Antimatter Invasion Zone Travel forward in time to an unimaginable future – our future – and to a new version of Metropolis where a Qwardian invasion from the antimatter universe is weakening the last of Earth’s defenses. *Open your Mission Journal and look for “Monitoring the Situation” to begin the event missions. *Level Required: 5. All players will be increased to their future Combat Rating of 230 as they travel through time to Qwardian Metropolis. *One weekly and three daily missions. New 8-Player Raid: Centennial Collapse With our Earth on the brink of destruction, it will be up to you to face the Anti-Monitor in this dark, possible future, and to do whatever is necessary before we and it are destroyed. *Open your On Duty menu and look for “Centennial Collapse” under the Events tab. *Level Required: 5. All players will be increased to their future Combat Rating of 230 as they travel through time to Qwardian Metropolis. *Daily lockout. New Gear, Collections, Feats, and More *Earn a new event currency: Qwardian Crowns! *Unlock a new gear and style set inspired by the Anti-Monitor! (Vendor) **Available on a vendor for Qwardian Crowns. **Auto-levels to your current item level/combat rating. **Maxes out equal to epic (purple) dropped gear in Amazon Fury Part III. *Set bonus feat that provides bonus Qwardian Crowns from completing the raid. *Find a new auto-leveling gear set! (Dropped) **Auto-levels to your current average item level/combat rating. **Utilizes an existing style. **Maxes out equal to epic (purple) dropped gear in Amazon Fury Part III. Qwardian Time Capsule The Anti-Monitor is invading earth with help from Qward, but Heroes and Villains are fighting back, with a little help from the one and only Booster Gold. Available today, the new Qwardian Time Capsule is now available to earn and unlock in-game. Every Qwardian Time Capsule contains some items from the general list, including R&D Exobytes, complex materials, mainframe access bots, Soder Ultimates, and collections. They may also contain an ultra-rare new trinket that summons Qwardian Back-Up/Henchmen! Each Time Capsule also includes one of four sub-capsules, or boxes, that can contain the following items or collection pieces that result in them: Qwardian Guard's Gear Inspired by Qward and the Qwardians that guard it, Qwardian Guard's Gear can be collected in pieces from the Qwardian Time Capsule. When consumed, the pieces will be level-appropriate to your character, so if you want to trade them, make sure you do it before you attune them! In addition to the regular Qwardian Guard's Gear, you can also upgrade your style to the Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Gear, a similar but more impressive style. This is done by collecting enough of the gear and Antimatter Motes. Wearing Qwardian Guard's Gear will trigger godly favors drops in Amazon Fury Part III. Qwardian Mods New Tactical Mods are available in the new capsule. These mods fit into the head slot and restore 3% of your Power when using specific abilities. You can remove these mods using the Tactical Mod Removal Kit for 20 Marks of Victory. Zodiac Emblems The capsule offers twelve new emblems representing the Zodiac signs, fitting for an anniversary event. Collect them all and unlock feats! Like the Qwardian Guard's gear, you can also upgrade the emblems to emissive versions using recipes and Antimatter Motes. Do you know your Zodiac sign? Qwardian Provisions You’ll need to finish collections from the Qwardian Time Capsules in order to get your hands on these three styles: the Citrine Misted Aura, the Corrupted Aura, and the Void Material. Category:Hotfixes